Ouran a Christmas Carol rewrite
by Nefret8789
Summary: Tamaki is now running the Suou Empire and slowly losing his way. Can the help of 6 ghosts help him before it's too late? Happy Holidays!
1. Chapter 1

**Ouran a Christmas Carol rewrite.**

**I already wrote a version of this which was much shorter and not very good. I decided to do a rewrite and make it much better and include a lot more in it. I'm not sure how many chapters there will be, but i promise to finish bt Christmas Eve. So I hope you all like it. Please review.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 **

Tamaki sat at his desk and looked out at the softly falling snow. He sighed and turned back to his paper work.

"The job of the Suou heir is not to stare out the window all day." He said to himself as he looked over the business proposal before him. He was a grown man now. That year in Boston had come and gone and now he was 24years old and taking on a bigger role in the empire.

"Mr. Suou?' a woman appeared in front of the desk.

"Yes?" He barely looked up from his paperwork.

"It's Christmas eve tomorrow." She said nervously.

"Yes it is. What do you need? I'm very busy." He didn't sound cold, but he didn't sound like himself either.

"Well the other employees and I were wondering if you would be needing us tomorrow and the day after that?" She wrung her hands nervously.

"And the day after tomorrow?" he put his pencil down and frowned at her.

"Well since it's Christmas and everything." She began to shake under Tamaki's gaze.

"Miss Tanaka, we are about to close on a very important deal." He kept his gaze on her.

"Yes sir, we are all aware of that." Her voice shook and squeaked.

"So being aware of that you and the rest of the employees would like to have to two days off when there is lots of work still to be done?"

"Yes sir, I'm sorry, sir." She bowed her head in defeat.

Tamaki leaned back in his chair and lit a cigarette. He seemed to be thinking as he took long puffs of his cigarette.

"Well I guess I could give you Christmas day off, but not Christmas eve and make sure everyone is here bright and early on the 26th."

"Thank you so much sir." She bowed again.

"You may leave now." He motioned for her to leave. Part of him felt strange. He had almost forgotten Christmas eve was tomorrow. He had no one to celebrate with. His grandmother was at a tropical health resort. As she got older, the cold of winter bothered her.

His parents were off in Switzerland this year. He had told them he would be busy with the deal and that they should go off.

Where were his friends? He did not know the answer to that. He was sure Kaoru was with Mei. Hikaru was probably dating some super model. Kyoya with his fiancée. Yes Kyoya was engaged. Mori and Honey were with their families. Both had settled down and now had children.

He did not know what Haruhi was up to. He wanted to though. He had managed not to think about her these past years, but every now and then she crept back into his thoughts.

"Mr. Suou, it's time for your meeting." Miss Tanaka handed him the business proposition.

* * *

**Christmas Eve**

He had worked late that night. He had made everyone work late. He trudged through the lobby of the office building and into the waiting car.

The car arrived at the main estate.

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Suou." The driver wished him.

Tamaki walked into the grand hall and up the stairs and straight to his room. He flopped onto his bed and drifted off to sleep.

Not much time when by when a series of knocking sounds woke him up. Tamaki sat straight up in bed. He looked around puzzled. I was only 11:00. "What was that?" he said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Merry Christmas!" an older man shouted causing him to scream in alarm.

"Who are you?" He clutched the cover close to his chest.

Sorry to frighten you, my boy!" he managed to say between laughs. "I did knock so it's not like I just invited myself in." now fully composed.

Tamaki said nothing. He was still in shock.

"Well I guess I should make a formal introduction. I am your grandfather. You can call me grandpa Suou." The older man smiled at him.

"You're- You're dead." Tamaki managed to say.

"Yes, that is unfortunate, but being a ghost is not too bad." He laughed

"Am I dead?" he still trembled.

"Of course not!" the man laughed "But I'm here on a very important mission so I can't really spend too much time explaining. So please pay close attention." He cleared his throat.

"You seemed to have made a huge mess of your life. Worse than anything your father has ever done. You are turning into a miser and have lost what is important to you. Unfortunately it is a little too late to fix the mistakes you have made, but that does not mean it is too late to learn from them. Tonight you will be visited by three ghosts- Wait no I mean five ghost. Do as they say.

"It is unfortunate that we had to meet under these circumstances, but it is urgent that you see where you have gone wrong. I wish you all the best of luck." He finished.

"Oh." Tamaki still wide eyed with fear.

"Well are you ready to go?" The first ghost appeared to guide him on his journey.

"Renge, what are you doing here? You're not dead are you?" Tamaki shouted and pointed at the ghost.

"It's Ghost of Christmas' Past, thank you very much. Can't you tell by the outfit?" The ghost turns around and shows off her ensemble. She had on a red jacket with white fur trim. It came to her just above her thighs and had a black belt. She wore tight black pants and red knee high boots also trimmed with white fur. She had a white fur hat that reminded Tamaki of a Russian hat. The ghost also carried a white fur muff. "Very stylish, don't you think?" the ghost says to Tamaki clearly pleased with her appearance.

Annoyed by the lack of response from Tamaki, she launched right into her job. "Ok time to visit the past." Said making and epic pose. She grabbed Tamaki's arm and pulled him from the bed and into the night.

* * *

**Hope your enjoying the story. Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so this took me awhile to really get into. I had let it go and then when watching a christmas carol recently i came up with a way to improve and add a lot more than originally planned. I'm actually really please with the way things went and really enjoyed writing this. Also the christmas specials and music helped keep me motivated and going. If you are reading this and thinking "If she has time to write this why doesn't see finish her other stories?" Don't worry i will get to them, but if you write anything or create anything you know that sometimes you can get distracted and come up with something else and other things get put on hold. So i hope you sincerely enjoy this story as much as i enjoyed writing it. Happy Holidays! **

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Tamaki was flying through the air again, that is until he realized he wasn't flying but falling. He started to scream before he landed face first in a snow bank.

"Hurry up, please. We have a long way to go." Renge said as she inspected her nails.

"Why did you drop me?" He yelled.

"I didn't drop you. You fell all on your own." She rolled her eyes.

"Tamaki!" he heard Haruhi call his name. His heart skipped a beat. He looked up to see the snowy road in front of their apartment building in Cambridge. Haruhi was in law school at Harvard. They had since graduated from Ouran. She was an advance placement student and was looking at early graduation.

"Haruhi, I'm coming." She had been taking Antoinette and Hachibe for their evening walk. He saw his young self hurry over to help her. The couple hurried inside out of the cold.

"It's really coming down out there isn't?" She said as she walked to the elevator.

"Your nose is pink." Tamaki pulled her close to him.

'That's because it's cold." Haruhi smiled.

"Then I'll just have to help you warm it." He gently nuzzled her nose and began to kiss her on the lips. They stood there kissing until the elevator door opened and a bell rang. Haruhi and Tamaki broke apart.

There were a few soft giggles and whispers from those getting off the elevator as the couple began to blush.

The walked on to the elevator. As the doors closed Tamaki turned to continue where he left off, but rather than kissing Haruhi, Antoinette jumped up and began to lick his face. Hachibe sat perfectly content as Haruhi looked through her mail.

As Tamaki finally managed to gain control of his dog, the elevator arrived at their floor. Hachibe was a very well trained dog. It was almost uncanny. Haruhi accidently dropped her key onto the floor. Hachibe quickly picked them up in his mouth and handed them to his new mistress.

For some reason Tamaki's mother insisted that Haruhi take Hachibe. She said that she should have a dog with her and Hachibe was well suited for Haruhi. Both easy going and calm. Haruhi could not refuse the generous gift.

She was reluctant to accept, but she couldn't refuse. Hachibe and Haruhi bonded almost immediately. Once when she was taking him for a walk, a man had tried to mug her, but Hachibe managed to protect her and scare off the attacker.

"Thank you very much." Haruhi gave him an affectionate scratch behind the ear and unlocked her door.

"Wait for me, Haruhi." Tamaki hurried off the elevator after her. They entered her apartment and took off their winter wear.

"Hmm. It's very quiet." Haruhi narrowed her eyes. "Too quiet."

"Well, everyone is away for the holidays." Tamaki walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a bag of dog treats. He whistled for the dogs. "Now let's see… Hachibe sit. Shake. Roll over." Hachibe followed his commands and was rewarded. "good boy." Tamaki ruffled his fur. "Now it's your turn, Antoinette." Antoinette could do the tricks, but she had a tendency to get so excited that she only did them halfway and not when he asked for the trick.

Haruhi laughed. "I think that deserves a treat." Tamaki gave Antoinette the treat and she happily jumped up and licked his face again.

Tamaki finally freed himself from his dog and made his way to Haruhi. "Merry Christmas, Haruhi." He said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Merry Christmas, Tamaki." Haruhi replied. Tamaki pulled out something from his pocket and held it up over their heads.

"Look mistletoe. You know what that means." Tamaki bent down and continued where he had left off.

"What a cute couple." The Renge looking ghost sighed. "I just love romance!"

"It seems so long ago." Tamaki said softly as he watched Haruhi and his younger self go and sit on the couch with the dogs and watch TV.

"Next memory." She yanked his arm. Before Tamaki knew it, he was back in Japan.

He looked over and saw a familiar building. It was where Haruhi had been working. She had graduated early and started to work at a small firm.

"Thank you so much, Haruhi." A woman hugged her tightly. "If it wasn't for you we would never have been able to spend Christmas as a family."

"I'm just happy to see a family together again." She smiled.

"We made this for you." The two small children handed her a picture that they had drawn. "This is you and this is us." The little girl pointed at the picture. Haruhi had a briefcase and a cape. She looked like a super hero, which she was to the children. At the bottom were the two children with their mother standing all together.

"I'll hang this up in my office." She hugged the children. "I better get going I'm supposed to be meeting my fiancé for dinner with my father."

Haruhi ran to the restaurant where she was meeting Tamaki. "Yes! I'm early." She said as she hurried inside.

She was seated at the table where she waited for Tamaki to join her. He father arrived then. He was dressed in a suit.

"Dad, why are you dressed like that?" She looked concerned.

"I thought it would be better this way." He smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Where's Tamaki?"

"He must be running late. I'm sure he'll be here soon." She looked at her watch.

Time went by and finally a waiter came over to inform them that Tamaki would not be able to join them.

"Thank you." Haruhi looked disappointed.

"What's with the frown." Said a familiar voice. It was Hikaru.

"Hikaru, what are you doing here?" Haruhi smiled and got up to hug him.

"I had a date with a model that didn't go so well." He smiled.

"Here why don't you join us. Tamaki won't be able to make it." Haruhi motioned for him to sit. The three laughed and talked about what was new. They finished eating and Ranka left. Hikaru offered to walk back with Haruhi.

"So how have you and Tono been?" Hikaru asked her. Haruhi was silent at first and then began to cry.

"He's changed." She cried. "I don't know what to do anymore. He is constantly working. I work a lot too, but I at least make sure I come home on time."  
"I'm sure he's just trying to get use to taking on more responsibilities." Hikaru wiped her tears. "Once you two get married and start a family things will get better."

"No they won't." Haruhi shook her head. "Once we get married, I'll be expected to quit my job, which I love. I would quit if it meant having a happy marriage, but it won't help us."

Tamaki could feel his chest tighten. He hurt her. He felt sick. He looked up and saw that he was now in the library at the main estate.

"Tamaki, don't walk away from me." Haruhi rush in after Tamaki.

"Haruhi, I'm busy. Can't we talk later?" he sat down at a desk.

"Your company is forcing people out of their homes!" Haruhi threw the newpaper with the story at him.

"We are not forcing people out. We have bought their properties and they are now expected to leave. They have had months to find a new homes." He held the paper in his hands.

"You are so full of it." She was so angry. "Or maybe your just in denial. I'm not stupid. You went in and assessed the properties. Then when they don't want to sell for the price that you have offered, you called the bank to start foreclosure. So then they have to sell to you or lose everything."

"Haruhi, this is none of your business. I give the order that I want the property and my people go out and obtain it in a fair manner." He had turned his attention away from her and was reading business documents.

"I'm asking you not to do this." Haruhi's voice softened. "If you are still the man I love you will not go through with this."

"Then I guess I'm not the man you love." Tamaki replied. Tamaki could remember that day, but he couldn't believe how cold he was.

"No, I guess not." Haruhi looked hurt. She took off her engagement ring and set in the table and left. An hour later a car had pulled up front. The staff gathered to say goodbye to her.

"I wish you wouldn't leave." said Anne Sophie. She and Haruhi hugged.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't do it anymore." Haruhi apologized.

"You are so much like your mother." She smiled at her. (Haruhi's mother was high society, but gave it up after college to work at a small law firm. She and Anne Sophie were old friends.)

"I decided to take her family up on their offer. I'm going to take over their law firm and put a stop to this." She pulled out a card. "this is my new office number."

Tamaki watched as Haruhi along with Hachibe got into the car and left. Where was his self? He was still in the library, oblivious to the fact that Haruhi had just left him.

He ran back to the library and began to shout at himself. "You idiot! You scumbag. Go after her! Admit that you're wrong!" He could feel the tears running down his face.

When he looked up, he was back in his room alone. He looked at the clock it was midnight. The clock chimed.

"Tama-chan!"

"Honey senpai?" Tamaki jumped. He was dressed like an old world santa minus the beard. Even usa chan was dress up. Honey senpai had grown in height since graduation, he was now a little taller than Haruhi, but this Honey that stood before now, looked just as he had while in the host club.

"Nope. I'm the ghost of Christmas Present." Tamaki's room had transformed. It looked like a wonderland full of sweets and desserts of all kinds. "Want some cake?" he held out a piece, but Tamaki said nothing so he began to eat it himself.

Tamaki watched as he ate everything in sight in only a few seconds.

"Ok now it's time for me and Usa-chan to guide you." He smiled.

* * *

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Christmas present**

Tamaki found himself at a strange place. He looked up at the large estate. It was bigger than that of the Main Suou Estate. It was dark. He looked down at his watch. It said it was 6:00. He didn't understand when they had left his room it had been midnight. He turned to the ghost and asked "Where are we?"

"This is Haruhi-chan's family estate. " He answered. "Just wait. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." Tamaki watched as the mansion lit up with lights. The trees and shrubs and gates and fences were even covered. Beautiful poinsettias were placed all along the driveway. That's when he noticed all the people going inside.

"I guess they're having a party." He said.

"Yup, Haruhi-chan is throwing a big party this year!" She has a lot to celebrate.

Hearing her name and the thought of seeing her again made his heart pound in his chest. What was she like now? Has she moved on? He really didn't know much about her. Why hadn't he checked up on her? Well he had tried, but no one would divulge anything. Not his parents or his friends. They would merely say "What does it matter to you? You drove her off." Or even "None of your business."

They walked up the steps and inside. Everyone was having a good time. The band was playing and people dancing and singing and laughing. There was something strange about this group though. He knew none of them, yet some seemed vaguely familiar.

"Look there's. Kyo-chan and Megumi." The ghost pointed out. "I guess you didn't know Megumi is Haruhi's second in command." Then he pointed again. "There's Mei and Kao-chan. They just got engaged. There's Hikaru and Suki."

"Suki?" Tamaki asked "That girl Haruhi met at Waverly?" (The school that Haruhi attended in America, I just made that up.) "She doesn't seem like his taste?"

"It's funny how that stuff doesn't matter when you're in love. She's good for him. They argue, but she makes him want to be a better person. She is Haruhi's right hand man."

"There's so much that I don't know about them anymore." He said.

"All relationships take work, you can see how life has passed you by." The ghost told Tamaki softly. "Look there's Takashi and Ririn. See she's pregnant again. Another boy." Tamaki could see her round stomach. Mori rubbed it and kissed her.

Mori was going to be a dad again. He didn't even know how many children he had now. Would this be baby number three or four?

"This is their fourth child." The ghost read his mind. "Have you gone to see any of them?"

"No, I haven't." Tamaki said sounded disappointed. He has always been working.

"Now there's a cute couple." The ghost pointed to Honey and his wife. He was taller than Haruhi, but still the shortest of the Host Club men. His wife, Shizuka, had honey colored hair and gold eyes. "They're also expecting another child. Their third. She's not showing yet."

Tamaki had seen any of their children either. He felt so saddened by that. He felt left behind.

"So who are the rest of these people? I don't know any of them. I would expect the usual socialites."

"You don't recognize any of the other guests?" the ghost said playfully. "What about that woman and those two teenagers?"

Tamaki's eyes widened "That was the woman and her children from Haruhi's office!" The children had grown since then.

"What about those people there?" the ghost pointed.

"I don't know them." He said.

"That's surprising. Since they are the people you forced out of their homes when you bought all their properties from the banks. These are all the people that Haruhi has helped. There are some here that she plans to help or is currently helping." The ghost replied. Tamaki felt this sickening feeling. "You never put a face to the deals you made. Just the money and numbers."

"I created a lot of jobs and pay my employees more than reasonable. Plus I include benefits for them." Tamaki tried to justify himself. Even though he couldn't convince himself.

"It's true that you do well for you employers and have provided jobs for many, but your actions and manners don't suit you. What happened to the Tamaki who created a family that he would do anything for them to stay together?"

"I don't know… I guess he grew up?" Tamaki said. The crowd grew quiet. Tamaki looked up to see Haruhi appear at the top of the stairs. All eyes were on her. She wore her long hair in curls. She always took his breath away. She was in a form fitting red gown with a slit up the side and a plunging neck line.

A man met her halfway and handed her a glass of champagne. He was handsome. He had dark hair and blue eyes. "That's Kaname Suzuki. He is a big politician from a poor background." Said the ghost. "They've been dating for awhile now."

"He's Haruhi's boyfriend?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes. They met while working with the different homeless and poor groups. His family growing up had been homeless. He managed to get into a prestigious high school on a scholarship and then Harvard. He is a very kind and caring man. He genuinely wants to do good and will not become corrupted." The ghost said.

"Thank you so much for being here on Christmas Eve." Haruhi began to speak. "It means so much to me to share this holiday with us. I will continue to help anyone in need till the day I die. Merry Christmas!" She held up her glass

"Merry Christmas!" The crowd cheered.

Haruhi descended that stairs and began to mingle. Tamaki wanted to get closer to her. He didn't care how wonderful this Kaname was he wanted him to leave. Kaname went off to the library with Ranka and the rest of the host club and their partners. Tamaki followed them.

"I called you all here because I wanted to ask your permission." Kaname pulled out a small box and opened it up to reveal a large diamond ring. "I'm going to ask Haruhi to marry me."

The group gathered around sharing well wishes for him. Then something unexpected occurred. Kyoya looked in the doorway directly at Tamaki. Could he see him? Tamaki quickly moved away.

* * *

**Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Didn't expect to see you here." Kyoya caught him by the arm.

"You saw me?" Tamaki stammered.

"Of course I saw you. You were standing right there like an idiot." Kyoya replied. "Why did you come here?"

"To see the result of all my mistakes." Tamaki said. Kyoya looked confused. "I don't really know why I'm here, but I am."

"Has Haruhi seen you?" he asked.

"I don't think so." Tamaki answered.

"So you heard everything just now." Kyoya said.

"Yes." He answered glumly. "Do you think she'll say yes to him. That ring doesn't really suit her taste."

Kyoya looked around. "Let's go out here to talk." He led Tamaki down the hall to another room that was empty.

"You don't think she will, do you?" Tamaki said. He sounded a little smug. Kyoya shot him a cold glare.

"It's complicated." He said. "Look you broke Haruhi's heart. She doesn't date, but she met him and she was really comfortable with him. He shares her passion about making a difference even when there is no profit. To say things moved in a certain direction none of us really expected."

"I don't really understand." Tamaki said. Kyoya rolled his eyes.

"What I'm saying is no one expected them to become a couple. Haruhi doesn't notice the way people feel about her, meaning she doesn't care about them in that way and has no intention of returning their feelings." Kyoya said. Tamaki still didn't say anything. Kyoya sighed. "We never thought Haruhi would be with anyone else again. You were her only love. No one before and no one after,that is until Kaname came into the picture."

"So you don't think she really loves him enough to marry him?" Tamaki asked "Does she still love me?" he felt a surge of hope.

"That's hard to say. No one really knows how Haruhi feels anymore. She was hard to figure out before, she's even harder now." Kyoya answered as he sat on the arm of a chair and pushed his glasses up. "As for still loving you, don't get any idea's. She has moved on and she will never want to be with you again. You ruined that."

"So she doesn't still love me." Tamaki felt his heart tighten.

"I didn't say that. Didn't you pay attention to what I said before?" Kyoya shook his head.

"She definitely still loves you." Hikaru appeared in the room.

"But Kyoya's right. She will never be with you again. You really screwed things up." Kaoru appeared to.

"Haruhi might say yes, we don't know. Maybe she wants to get married and have babies. Women tend to feel that maternal desire as they get older and their time is running out." Said adult Honey senpai as he walked in.

"Yeah." Mori said as he followed.

"So what are you doing here?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, this is completely unlike you." Kaoru said.

"I don't know why I'm here! Why does everyone keep saying that." Tamaki shouted.

"Because when you go to parties there is always a business angle." Hikaru and Kaoru said together.

"Very much like Kyo-chan, but he has other things than just business now." Honey said.

"Yeah." Mori added.

"Look tono," Kaoru said. "We're happy to see you, but it's too late for you to win Haruhi back."

"And her seeing you here would probably be a bad thing." Hikaru said. "Not to mention some of the guest who lost their homes because of you."

"I see. I couldn't stay long anyways. I have an appointment with some ghosts tonight. I'll see you guys later." Tamaki left them.

"Did he just say something about ghosts?" Kyoya asked.

"Weird." Said Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Ok so if I was the ghost of Christmas present where would I be?" Tamaki asked himself. He didn't want anyone else to see him so he tried his best to be discreet. He found his way to the kitchen.

Mei grabbed Haruhi by the hand and pulled her inside.

"Mei, why did you just do that?" Haruhi looked annoyed.

"Look I have something big to tell you." She said.

"What is it?" Haruhi looked at her still annoyed.

"Kaname is going to propose!" Mei looked serious.

"What? How do you know?" Haruhi asked.

"Because he asked us for our permission." She said.

"So why are you telling me this? I don't think you're suppose to go around telling women their boyfriends are going to propose." Haruhi said.

"Don't you get it? He is going to ask you to marry him!" Mei said as she took Haruhi by the shoulders. "What are you going to say? I mean do you love him?"

"You guys think I don't love him?" Haruhi asked. "It is complicated, but I do love him. I'm guessing you thought there would be no one else after Tamaki." Haruhi smiled. "I almost thought that too, but things changed."

"So that means you're going to say yes right?" Mei asked. "Can I design your dress?"

"Mei!" Haruhi yelled and looked out the window.

"Are you thinking about saying no?" Mei got serious again. "You said you loved him."

"I do love him, but as I said things change." Haruhi said. "Tamaki changed, but this time Kaname and I have the same mission. I will never love anyone the way I loved Tamaki that was the kind of love you don't get twice." Haruhi turned back to Mei.

"Wait so are you saying what I think your saying?" Mei asked "You love Tamaki more?"

"That's not what I said." Haruhi crossed her arms. "Stop twisting my words."

"It's not twisting its deciphering." Mei argued. "You are not in love with Kaname, but that's good enough for you. You don't care, but what about Kaname? Don't you think he deserves a wife who loves him as much as he loves you?'

Tamaki couldn't believe what he was hearing. As he hid outside the door.

"I don't understand what you are trying to achieve right now." Haruhi yelled. "Are you trying to talk me into saying yes or no?

"Neither. I just want to know what is going on inside your head, Haruhi." Mei said. "you're my best friend. I know there is no one else for me, but Kaoru. When we're together not only does it feel right, but I feel complete. Even when we're apart I still feel this connection to him. I can see my future with him. That's how I know I love him and want to marry him."

"I see what you're trying to do." Haruhi smiled. "Thanks, Mei." And the two left through the doors they had entered.

* * *

**Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Tamaki went all around the place looking for his ghostly guide, that happened to look just like Honey senpai. Unfortunately, he still could not find him and got frustrated. So he went out to the garden.

"Seriously, where is he? How is this guiding me or helping me? Didn't tell me everyone would see me…" Tamaki kept muttering as he walked in the garden, until he bumped into someone.

He heard a female scream as she lost her balance and fell into the bush.

"I am so sorry." Tamaki kept apologizing as he tried to help her out. She flared her arms and legs trying to free herself.

"I'm fine…. No I can do that…." Her voice was muffled by the rustling. Tamaki grabbed her arms and pulled them hard. She flew out of the bush and into him. This caused Tamaki to lose his balance and stumble backwards into a short retaining wall.

"ooff" He said as he hit. His body was slightly leaned backwards over it. The force of the wall and the woman, knocked the wind out of him. She seemed to realize this and began to apologize.

"I'm so sorry." She said. He still had his arms around her. The sound of her voice had made him freeze.

That was when he suddenly looked down into the face of Haruhi Fujioka. There was moment that neither one was able to speak. They just stared at each other like idiots. Until Haruhi finally spoke.

"Tamaki, could you please let me go. I think I can stand up now. How about you?" She gave him the slightly annoyed Haruhi look.

"Oh yeah, um, sorry." He said as he let her go. They both looked away from each other. "Nice party."

"Thank you." Haruhi said. "I don't recall inviting you."

Tamaki felt that stab. "Oh ha ha." He laughed nervously.

"Are you alright?" Haruhi looked at him. She placed her hand on his forehead. "You don't have a fever." That made Tamaki blush and stumble a little. "Maybe I should call for help."

"No!" he practically shouted. "I mean no, I'll be alright."

"Okay… well I guess I should go back…" she turned to leave.

"Wait!" He said. She stopped and turned back to him. "I wanted to say sorry."

"No, it's fine." Haruhi smiled a little. "I shouldn't be standing in the middle of a path in the dark. Especially in these shoes." She held up a foot to show the high pin heels.

"Did Mei or Ranka pick them out?" Tamaki asked.

"Both." Haruhi laughed.

"I am sorry for knocking you into the bush, but I wanted to say sorry for everything else."

"Everything else? So you mean…" Haruhi began.

"To the time we were together and for everything after. I'm sorry for being an ass." Tamaki said. Haruhi looked like she didn't know what to say. "And I'm not trying to get you back. I know it's too late for that. In fact everyone told me not to let you see me."

"Everyone?" Haruhi asked

"Well, Kyoya, Hikaru and Kaoru, and Honey and Mori. And I wasn't going to, but then I came out here and the bush and so now that your standing here, I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Tamaki finished. He hoped he had made sense. Maybe he should just stop talking before he dug himself into a deeper hole.

"Thank you." Haruhi said. She still looked at him like he was mentally ill or something was wrong with his brain. "I would like to say I'm sorry too." She said very awkward causally. Like she was trying to be calm and cool, but the situation was just too awkward.

"Sorry for what?" Tamaki looked confused. He thought he was the bad guy here.

"When we were together and you began to take on more responsibilities, I saw you becoming another person and I just ignored it, so for whatever hurt feelings occurred from ending everything, I am partially to blame." Haruhi said as she looked down at the ground and cleared her throat.

"Haruhi…:" Tamaki began to speak, but was cut off.

"Look, I could have confronted you before and maybe things wouldn't have escalated to the way they did, I'm not saying I could have changed you, but I not going to blame you for my unhappiness because I let things go on the way they did and I shouldn't have."

"So you don't hate me?" Tamaki asked.

"I didn't say that." Haruhi said. Tamaki felt another stab. "What you did to those people was horrible. The way you treated everyone like it was fine as long as business boomed and the Suou's were prosperous." Haruhi raised her voice and glared. "Now you practically ignore all of your friends and family."

"My parents are in Switzerland and Grandmother is at a health resort. I don't think I have neglected anyone." He felt the need to defend himself.

"Really? Send your family away and lock yourself in the office during the holiday. Besides what about all of your friends? Have you been to any baby showers or birthdays? Have you even seen Mori or Honey's children?" Haruhi glared.

"Don't start this with me, Haruhi." Tamaki said. "I really don't want to fight with you, I have to go anyways I have work to do."

"Sorry, I don't want to keep you. Good bye, Tamaki." She walked away.

"Haruhi!" Kaname yelled to her and waved. He ran to her. "Hey, what happened to you?"

"I tripped and fell in a bush." She grumbled. He laughed.

"I guess the shoes have done it again." He said. She laughed too. "I really wanted to talk to you."

Tamaki was sneaking behind the nearby tree. He knew on all levels this was creepy and wrong, but he had to know what she was going to say.

"Kaname, I-" She stopped as he pulled out the ring box and opened it.

"Will you-" He began.

"Kaname, I don't think I should." She said. "I love you and I care about you, but I'm not in love with you. You deserve to marry someone who is in love with you with all of her heart."

"Haruhi, I know I can never be the only person in your heart. That would be very egotistical and unrealistic thinking of me. I know you give a piece of your heart to everyone you help, to your friends and their ever growing families, your dad, Hachibe, and Tamaki."

She looked surprised to hear him say this. "How do you…?"

"I knew when I met you about your past. I was warned that you might never love me or even consider it, but we have done some amazing things together. I want you in my life and I don't care how. If you said yes and married me, I would love you enough for the both of us."

"How can you say that?" Haruhi asked.

"Because I love you. I know what you want. I see you looking at Ririn and Shizuka. You want to have children. We can get married and start trying right away. We'll have our own brood before you know it. I can see their beautiful faces. Can't you see the future?" He asked her.

"I can. I really can." Haruhi smiled.

"Then say yes." Kaname said as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Yes." Haruhi said. "but on one condition. We start trying right away. I don't mind if I'm showing for the wedding."

"It's a deal." Kaname said as her twirled her around. They were both laughing.

* * *

**Please Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Tamaki sulked all the way back to the house. He felt like his heart had been ripped out and stepped on. Serves me right he thought.

"Mei." Haruhi grabbed her pulled her off to the side. "I did it. I said yes."

"But Haruhi," Mei began.

"Mei listen, I said no at first, but he told me that he knew I was not in love with him, but he said he saw a future for us and when he described what he saw, I could see it too. It was almost everything I had dreamed of."

"So I get to design you're dress right?" Mei said.

"Well as long as you can put lots of room in it because we are going to start trying right away." Haruhi said. Mei squealed and hugged her and the two walked off.

Tamaki walked out the front door and down the driveway. He couldn't take this anymore. "I just want to get this over with!" he yelled.

"So you now it's our turn." Two voices exclaimed in unison.

"Ok so let me guess you're not Hikaru and Kaoru, your ghost of Christmas something or whatever." The two ghosts were dressed in matching suits with red and green striped ties.

"Correct!" they exclaimed together "we are the ghosts of Christmas' that Could Have Been."

"And not only Christmas', but we are also prepared to show you the lives you could have had." Said ghost number 1 (Hikaru)

"But you won't." said ghost number 2 (Kaoru)

"Because you screwed up big time." They said together.

"First, we will start with what you could have done tonight." Kaoru said. The scene changes and Tamaki watches as he and Haruhi talk out in the garden. He watches again as Kaname propose and Haruhi is about to accept.

"No!" Tamaki watches his other self jump out from the tree and yell. "Haruhi, don't say yes. You are getting the bad end of the deal. You deserve to be in love with the man you marry. You don't deserve to have to spend your life feeling guilty for not loving him because he's your husband and the father of your children."

"Tamaki?" Haurhi yelled in disbelief and annoyance.

"Wait, this is Tamaki?" Kaname said. "What is he doing here?"

"I don't know I didn't invite him and I don't know why he was hiding behind that tree? Were you spying on me?" Haruhi was pissed off now.

"Well I was…. But I had to. You see there were these ghosts and I'm seeing all my Christmas' with you from the past and now this Christmas and they looked like Renege and Honey senpai from our host club days. Basically I love you and I need you."

Haruhi's expression gradually went from "what is this idiot doing now?" to "yeah there is something definitely wrong with him…." Then to "what else is he going to say now?" and boy did Tamaki have a lot more to say.

"I know you love me too. He knows you love me more than him. I heard you and Mei talking earlier." He added.

"You were spying on me then too?" Haruhi looked really freaked out.

"Dude, that's so creepy." Kaname said.

"Seriously." Haruhi said.

"Haruhi we were meant for each other. Like that old song from that movie we watched. You know Singin in the Rain." and then he began to sing it. Now Tamaki usually had an ok singing voice, but given his excitement and his previous ranting and the cold air, he sounded like a dying animal as he crooned:

"Life was a song. You came along. I've laid awake the whole night through. If I ever dared to think you'd care. This is what I'd say to you." Tamaki sang.

"Is everything alright, Miss Fujioka?" One of the security guards asked.

Haruhi was too stunned to respond. So Kaname did.

"I think he's having a nervous breakdown or something." Kaname said. "Maybe you should take him away.

Tamaki continued to sing much to Haruhi's horror. This was a nightmare. Tamaki had finally snapped. The guest had gather around outside now and were watching. "You were meant for me. And I was meant for you. Nature patterned you. And when she was done. You were all the sweet things. Rolled up in one."

"Please take him away." Kaname said.

"Be gentle with him. I don't want anyone to get hurt." Haruhi said. "did you call an ambulance?"

"Yes Miss, there is one on the way. Now Mr. Suou, why don't we go up to the house and wait for the nice people who are going to take you for a little ride."

"No thanks, I need to finish singing for Haruhi." Tamaki answered.

"No, its fine you don't have to." She said. "In fact I'd like you to stop."

"No you have to hear it. 'You're like a plaintive melody. That never lets me free."

The rest of the host club was watching in horror also. Their once leader seemed to be losing his mind.

"I knew something was wrong with him." Kyoya said. "The fact that he suddenly showed up here and then he starts talking about ghosts and his mistakes."

"That's tono for you. All work and no play caused him to finally snap." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Guess seeing Haru-chan, really pushed him over the edge." Honey shook his head.

"Hmm." Mori nodded.

"What a scene." Renege appeared holding binoculars

"Renege?" Everyone looked at her.

"What are you doing here?" Mei asked.

"What are you going to do commentate the whole thing?" Hikaru asked.

"If everyone would please pay attention to the screen." A screen rose into place next Renege. "As you see from these snap shots. Tamaki and Haruhi bumped into each other while outside. (Tamaki knocking Haruhi into the bush.) then as he tried to free her, she fell right into his arms. (Tamaki stumbling backwards with Haruhi.) Then they stared into each other's faces remembering the burning passion that was once their love. (Tamaki and Haruhi looked at each other like idiots with the mouths hanging open.) Then they begin to talk and reminisce. (Tamaki and Haruhi awkwardly trying to have a conversation.) The emotions become too much and they begin to argue. (the two fighting) Haruhi runs into the arms of Kaname. (Haruhi in Kaname's arms) But Tamaki is lurking behind the tree watching them. (Tamaki watching from behind the tree) Kaname professes his love and proposes. (Kaname slipping the ring on her finger.) They are interrupted by Tamaki who takes that moment to jump out and claim his former lover. (Tamaki jumping out from the tree looking like a raving lunatic.) That brings up to speed." The screen goes back down.

"Seriously, how do you do that?" Hikaru and Kaoru ask.

* * *

**Back to Tamaki and Haruhi**.

"You're like a plaintive melody. That never lets me free." He sang out. Haruhi cringed. "But I'm content. The angels must have sent you. And they meant you just for me..." The two security guards grabbed him and began to drag him away.

"Haruhi! Haruhi, I'm not finished 'But I'm content. The angels must have sent you. And they meant you just for me..."

* * *

**Please Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

The two ghosts were laughing hysterically. Tamaki was so angry.

"What the hell was that?" He yelled. "Why did you show me that?"

"You were thinking about jumping out and stopping her weren't you?" Hikaru said.

"So maybe I was, but I didn't." Tamaki yelled. "God, she must think I'm a loser."

"An idiot, always, but a loser, never." Haruhi said. Tamaki looked over to see the setting had changed. They were in a snow covered park. He saw his other self suddenly get up from the bench he had been sulking on.

"Haruhi?" He was blushing. "What are you doing here? It's Christmas day."

"I decided to take a walk and hoped I might find you here." She said as she moved toward him. "You always would walk around when you were sad or conflicted. I do that too. Clears the mind."

"You were hoping to find me? But why?" He asked in disbelief. "After last night I thought you would have a restraining order against me."

"Well it's a little complicated." Haruhi said.

"I caused such a mess. I can't believe I did that." He said. "Everyone probably thinks I'm just some crazy businessman. They were nice enough at the hospital to let me go this morning. I had to call my assistant to drop off some clothes."

"Well my party certainly made the front page, not for the reasons I had hoped for, but it certainly is selling like crazy." She said. Tamaki watched her reached into her satchel and pulled out a several newspapers. he took note of the absence of her engagement ring.

"It was in the newspapers?" Tamaki cringed. He took the papers she handed him. One had a picture of him being dragged off and pictures of Haruhi and Kaname looking horrified.

"Renege created a documentary about how we met and our 'passionate romance.'" Haruhi laughed. "It really brought back some memories. I don't know how she does it. She just suddenly appears."

"I'm sorr-" he began to apologize again. She held up her hand.

"Don't." She smiled. "I never did say why I wanted to find you."  
She paused and cleared her throat. "You see I wanted to say thank you."

"Thank you?" Tamaki didn't understand. "For what?"

"For what you said last night." Haruhi said. "I was going to say yes to Kaname because I thought his dream could be my dream, but then I realized that even though we wanted the same things and the same future, it would mean nothing to me if it wasn't with you." She looked at him and blushed. So calm and so caring at that moment.

Tamaki's heart was beating so fast. He didn't even think he was breathing at that moment. He didn't feel the need for air.

"I mean the singing was horrible!" She got serious. "And the spying on me was just creepy and perverted."

"Ha um la ga." Tamaki couldn't form words. He was babbling like an idiot again. She didn't seem to mind though.

"Did you really mean what you said?" She asked. "Even the part about changing?"

"I meant everything I said last night." He managed to find his voice. "I want to be me again. I haven't been living these years. I—I love you." He realized then that as they had been talking, they had moved closer together. He was now starring into her upturned face.

Before he knew it they were kissing. "Merry Christmas, Haruhi."

"Merry Christmas, Tamaki." Haruhi said and they continued to kiss.

"You know." Ghostly Hikaru began. Tamaki turned away from the couple to face him. "This is what your Christmas could have been like this year."

"But you let that opportunity slip away." Ghostly Kaoru finished.

"Now let's see what your Christmas' and life would be like if you hadn't screwed things up with Haruhi years ago." They said in unison.

Everything changed again. This time he was at the Main Suou Estate.

"Merry Christmas, Mrs. Suou." His other self said with his arms wrapped around Haruhi.

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Suou." She said as they began to kiss.

* * *

Then it was summer and he and Haruhi sat in the bedroom waiting. "So one of us should go check." Tamaki said. "I'll do it." He got up off the bed and walked into the bathroom. He picked up the stick and the box next to it. He examined them closely. A big smiled spread across his face.

Tamaki came running out of the bathroom. Haruhi had taken this time see what he was doing. She got up and began to walk towards the bathroom. As Tamaki ran out calling her name, he ran right into her sending them to the floor with a loud thud.

Tamaki landed right on top of her.

"Ow." Haruhi groaned. Tamaki began to panic.

"Oh my god, Haruhi!" Tamaki tried to figure out what to do. He had sort of gotten off her, but was still sitting on her legs. "The baby!"

"What?" Haruhi said as Tamaki tried to pull her into a sitting position, which was a little difficult considering he was still on her.

"The test it was positive! Your pregnant." He cried out happily. "We need to get you to a doctor right now!"

"Hold on! Tamaki stop pulling me!" She pushed him back."I can't get up with you sitting on me like that."

"AH!" Tamaki exclaimed and quickly jumped off her. "What if I crushed the baby or hurt it? It's not even been born and I'm already a terrible father."

"Calm down." Haruhi said. "I'm fine. See?" she got up off the floor. Tamaki pulled her into him and held her tight. She seemed to find this amusing. When he finally let her go, he took her by the arm and began to pull her out the door. "What are you doing now?"

"Come on we have to spread the news!" He pulled her to the stairs and shouted. "Haruhi's pregnant! There's a Suou heir on the way!" The staff stopped what they were doing and began to cheer and congratulate them.

* * *

It was Christmas again. Haruhi was very big. She had on a tacky Christmas sweater. She waited for Tamaki who also appeared in a tacky Christmas sweater. They then made their way downstairs.

"Just think." He said. "Next Christmas we'll have two babies."

"Who would have ever expected twins. A boy and a girl." She smiled.

* * *

Then it was the next Christmas. Tamaki looked around to see Haruhi and his other self walk towards the nursery.

"Good morning." Haruhi cooed. Tamaki had never seen her like that. So maternal. She reached the cribs where the two babies were standing up peering at their parents.

"Dada." They gurgled. Tamaki reached down and picked up the boy. He looked like his father, but he had his mother's brown hair. Both of their children had Tamaki's violet eyes. Haruhi picked up the blond haired girl.

"Look Haruhi, only 10 months old and they talk. Isn't that right my little prince. Prince Daisuke." He tickled Daisuke who giggled.

"Tamaki, it's normal for them to start saying words now, but they are just like any normal baby." Haruhi said. "Now we have to give Ruka and Daisuke their baths." She turned carrying her daughter and entered the adjoining bathroom.

"You're just jealous that they said dada and not mama." Tamaki was smug. As he helped her undress the twins and get the bathwater ready.

"According to all the books, it is very common for babies to say dada before they say mama because it's easier to say. Besides they haven't really the made the connection between names and objects yet." She said as she placed Ruka and then Daisuke in the water.

"You keep referring to what the books say." Tamaki said. "You have read practically every single book there is for every stage of their life."

"And that's why I know what I'm doing." Haruhi said. "I've seen you read more parenting books than you let on." She was wetting the twins' hair now. Tamaki entertained them with the small plastic bath toys.

"You know I had the most interesting conversation with my father and one of his associates." Tamaki said. "It was about you and the twins. Well actually it was about how we are raising the twins."

"What was it about?" She asked as she lathered the shampoo in Ruka and then Daisuke's hair.

"Apparently some people are finding it interesting how we are raising the twins." Tamaki said. "Some people also find it inappropriate as well."

"I see." Haruhi mouth tightened in irritation.

"It's not common for parents of our stature to be so hands on with their children." He said.

"Ha!" Haruhi said. "So its wrong for me to want to take care of the lives I gave birth to, rather than pay someone else to?" She found a lot of the high society crowd frustrating.

"My father interacted with his parents, but when it came to the tucking in, changing, bathing, and feeding that was what the nannies did." He said. "Even with me."

"I'm sorry Tamaki, but if you wanted to raise your children that way you shouldn't have picked me to be their mother." She was now rinsing the shampoo out.

"That's not it at all." He said. She turned to look at him.

"Then what is it?" She asked.

"I'm really happy with the way we do things." He smiled. "I love doing all this. I want to do all this for my children. And I can't wait for us to spend all day together." He leaned in and kissed her.

The twins were dressed in their Christmas outfits. Tamaki and Haruhi carried them downstairs to where the rest of the family was gathered.

"Merry Christmas Ruka and Daisuke." Anne Sophie cooed and smiled. She took Ruka from her mother's arms. "Can you give grandma a kiss?" Ruka leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Kiss." She said.

"That's right, Ruka." Haruhi smiled.

"Want to come to see Pappy?" Yuzuru lift Daisuke up in the air. Daisuke squealed with delight.

"I hope my father gets here soon?" Haruhi said as she looked over at Daisuke and Ruka playing with Tamaki's parents. "Who knows how long we can wait till they open presents."

Tamaki looked longingly at the scene before him. His mother happy and healthy and able to see her grandchildren. Ruka with her blond hair and violet eyes reminded him of her. There had been a time when he wasn't sure if he would ever see her again or if she would live to see grandchildren.

But she had gotten better. He began to feel guilty. He had let his parents go away for the holiday. He who had always wished for them to spend the holidays together, was separated from them.

His grandmother appeared on the stairs. "Merry Christmas everyone." She said. She hugged and kissed Haruhi and Tamaki. "How are the babies this morning?" She smiled and kneeled down. "Come to great grandma." She cooed. She held out two ginger bread cookies in her hands.

The twins got up and toddled over to her as fast as their little legs could take them. "Usually I would say not before breakfast, but since it's Christmas I'll let it slide." Haruhi said as the twins attempted to eat the cookies.

"They do like to put things in their mouths." Tamaki said.

"That's how babies experience things. Up to this point in time taste has been the sense they've used the most. So they naturally want to put things in their mouths." Haruhi said.

"I'm here." Ranka came in. He was dressed like a man today.

"Dad." Haruhi hugged him. "You know you don't have to dress this way every time you come over or see the twins." She smiled.

"I know, but till they're older I think it's best not to confuse them." He then went over to kiss his grandchildren.

"Breakfast is served." A maid came out and announced. Haruhi and Tamaki took the twins by their hands and led them to the table. They felt it was important to eat as family. They eat in the less formal dining room most of the time.

The high chairs were set in between Tamaki and Haruhi as they fed the twins their baby cereal.

* * *

**Please Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

When the family had finished eating they made their way to the giant Christmas tree. Tamaki watch as his family unwrapped presents. This was what he had always dreamed of.

"Moving on." The ghost said in unison. Everything changed. The twins were older and were asking their parents for something.

"Alright, so what is it that you two want?" Tamaki asked.

"A baby." They said.

"A what?" Haruhi hadn't been expecting that.

"We want a new baby." Ruka said.

"We want a baby brother." Daisuke said.

"No Daisuke, we agreed on a baby sister." Ruka glared at him.

"Says you. I would like a baby brother." He replied.

"Shh. He doesn't know what he's saying." She turned to their parents.

"I do too, Ruka. Stop trying to answer for me." Daisuke argued. Ruka held up her hand and turned her face away from him.

"Talk to the hand because the face ain't listening." She said. Tamaki and Haruhi looked amused by this outburst.

"Well your father and I will have to discuss this in private." Haruhi said and ushered the children out the door. "You two need to hurry. We have to leave for preschool soon."

It was summer again and Tamaki was now watching as Haruhi was walking down the street with the twins. She was wearing shorts and a t-shirt that hugged her pregnant body. She taking the twins to the park.

He watch as she tried played with them for a little bit before retreating to the nearby bench. She plopped down and sighed. She took a sip from her water bottle. Her hand went to her basketball size bump.

Tamaki watched as his other self arrived. He was dressed in causal clothes. He leaned over and kissed her before joining her on the bench.

"No more babies after this." Haruhi said to Tamaki.

"Are you feeling alright?" Tamaki asked very concerned.

"I'm just tired of being pregnant." She said. "I thought it would be easier with only one in there." Haruhi laughed. Tamaki placed his hand on her stomach.

"She's certainly active today." Tamaki said. "You should be resting. Your 8 months along."

"We promised to take the twins to the park today." Haruhi smiled and then winced.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki looked worried. She waved him away.

"I'm fine." She said.

* * *

It was later that evening. The two had put the twins to bed and were getting ready for bed themselves. Tamaki had left the room for a few minutes, but when he had returned he found Haruhi standing, hunched over her vanity. Her hand placed on the surface. She looked like she was in pain.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki hurried to her. "What's wrong? Are you having contractions?" Haruhi gasped a little from the pain.

"This doesn't feel right." She managed to say weakly. He led her to the bed and called for a maid.

"Please bring Mrs. Suou some water and get my parents." He ordered. "Have someone get Mrs. Suou's things ready and call for the car." He turned back to Haruhi. "Don't worry everything will be fine."

"Tamaki, what's wrong?" his father asked as he and Anne-Sophie entered the room.

"Haruhi's in pain, we're going to the hospital." He said. "Could you please look after the twins? Don't tell them anything till the morning."

"Of course." Anne-Sophie said.

"What's going on?" Tamaki watched as Haruhi was rushed to the hospital. "Is she and the baby going to be alright?" he beginning to panic. They watched as Haruhi was taken to another room with his other self holding her hand the whole time.

"We can't go any further." Ghostly Hikaru said.

"What do you mean we can't?" Tamaki yelled. "I need to see what's happening to my wife and child!"

"But that's the thing." Ghost Kaoru said. "They are not _your _wife and child."

"Nor will they ever be." They said together.

"That happy loving family doesn't exist in reality. You made sure of that." Ghost Kaoru said.

Tamaki didn't care what they told him. He craned his next to see into the room. There were so many people. All he could make out were bits and pieces of the doctors and nurses.

"She's already at 10 cm." one nurse said.

"She's crowning." Another shouted as she called for a doctor.

"The baby's heart rate is dropping."

"She needs to be taken to the NICU stat."

Everything changed again and Tamaki watched his other self pacing the hallway. Kyoya appeared and Tamaki stopped pacing to greet him.

"What's going on?" Kyoya asked. "How's Haruhi?"

"She's fine for right now." Tamaki said. "She can leave in couple of days, but…"

"But?" Kyoya asked.

"It's the baby, they've told us to prepare ourselves." Tamaki said. His voice broke. "Haruhi feels guilty. They keep telling her it wasn't her fault. These things can happen. The placenta detached and the baby went into distress. Haruhi's body responded by going into pre-term labor."

"Didn't she just have a check up? Didn't they see anything?" Kyoya asked.

"Two days ago." Tamaki said. "Everything was fine." He began crying. He covered his face and sank to the floor. Kyoya dropped down and patted his back. "I don't know what to do. The only thing I can do is be strong for Haruhi, but I seem to failing at that. I feel like the worst husband and father ever."

"Where are your parents? Where's Ranka?" Kyoya asked.

"My parents are watching the twins." Tamaki wiped his face. "Ranka is on a cruise. It was a birthday gift from us. He was going to be back in a few weeks. I called him, but there is no way for him to get here. He'll have to wait till the ship makes one of its stops and then catch a plane back. I had my secretary make the arrangements for him."

"This can't be happening." Tamaki watched his other self crying.

"Time to go." Ghostly Hikaru said. "We have other things to see."

"But the baby? What about the baby? I don't even know her name." Tamaki said.

Before he knew they were back at the main estate. It was decorated for Christmas. He could hear children laughing.

"Merry Christmas!" Ruka and Daisuke sang out as they greeted the family. Ruka wore her long golden hair in a half ponytail with diamond studded berets in it. The top of her a bright ivory also was studded with diamonds, while her skirt was made up with tulle with diamond appliqués. The skirt came down to her knees. It had a diamond studded sash tied around her waist. She looked like a princess.

Daisuke had on a dark suit. His vest was crimson and so was his tie. They looks so adorable that Tamaki couldn't help, but gush.

"Aww look at my little girl and boy. Don't they look so precious?" Tamaki smiled.

"Ok so where is everyone?" Tamaki's other self walked into the room. His suit matched Daisuke's. "Didn't mommy come down yet?" he asked.

"She said she would be in a little bit." Ruka chimed.

"What have you been up to Tamaki?" his mother asked.

"I was just talking to the photographer." Tamaki answered. "Our annual family portrait."

Daisuke groaned while Ruka cheered.

"I do look tres magnificent." Ruka twirled as she caught her reflection in one of the long mirrors.

"Apparently your daughter likes to throw in bits of French when she speaks." Ghostly Kaoru said.

"Mom, do we really have to get our picture taken?" Daisuke had run up to his mother. Everyone turned to see her as she walked in. She was wearing a crimson dress also. This one had was different than the one Tamaki had seen her in at the party. It was sexy, but in subtle ways. For instance there was no plunging neck line. There was no slit down the side, but it hugged her still slim body.

Tamaki took notice of the baby in her arms. "She's alright. She made it through." He cheered. The baby girl had soft brown hair like her mother, but the same violet eyes as her father and siblings. She was dressed in a little white dress that matched her older sister, but instead of tulle her's was all the same material. She also had diamond studded berets in her hair. She looked like a she should be on top of the Christmas tree.

"Don't worry as soon as we're done and we eat you two can play outside with grandpa Ranka." She said.

"There's my little angel and her beautiful mommy." Tamaki cooed as he tickled the baby girl.

"Suzuka," Haruhi held her daughter up. "It's time you learned now, that it's best to humor your father than to fight with him most times."

"Is that why the children are so dressed up?" Grandmother said.

"I did not pick out these outfits. That was Tamaki's and Mei's doing. She designed them." She said. "Diamonds for children, really Tamaki?"

"Only the best for my children." Tamaki said as he took Suzuka into his arms.

"And thankfully we will not be having anymore." Haruhi said.

The family moved to the other room where they were arranged and their portraits were taken. There were some of all the family and then some of just Tamaki and Haruhi. There were a few single portraits of each of the children. Ruka was really enjoying herself there. Daisuke had a good attitude, but he was not enjoying himself like his sister. There were some of just the twins and some of all three children together. Ruka insisted on one of her and Suzuka. There were also some of just Haruhi and the children.

"We are finally done." Haruhi cheerfully exclaimed. "Now run upstairs and ask one of the maids to help you change into your snow suites so you guys can go and play." The children ran excitedly out the room and up the stairs.

Suzuka was now being held by her grandpa Yuzuru. A maid walked in the room asked if they would like for her to change Suzuka. Suzuka was taken off to the nursery and the rest of the group dispersed to change.

The setting changed to evening and Tamaki saw Haruhi holding Suzuka. She was watching the twins play outside with her father. Suzuka's cheek rested against Haruhi's shoulder. Her little hands curled up by her face. A pink blanket placed wrapped around her.

Tamaki watched his other self walk up behind Haruhi and wrap his arms around her. He kissed her. "I don't know what my life would be like without you and our children. Probably sad and pathetic. Working all the time and not feeling anything."

"I don't think you could ever be like that, even if you tried." Haruhi said. "It goes against your nature."

"Boy isn't she wrong." The ghosts said in unison.

Tamaki felt a stab in his chest as she said those words. How could he have let himself get this way? How could he have let his life get so empty and meaningless?

"Well times up." The ghost said together.

"What?" Tamaki looked at them. "No I don't want to go. I want to stay here."

"Sorry." They said. "but our times up. Bye bye." They waved to him. As Tamaki fell backwards into the black hole that had opened up behind him.

"No!" he yelled as he watched the twins smile and wave to him as he fell deeper into the blackness flaring his arms and reaching out hoping to be pulled back into that other world.

Tamaki opened his eyes. He was in his bedroom again. The clock chimed. He placed his hand over his face. He was wet with sweat. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Suddenly he felt everything grow colder. He knew he was no longer alone. Slowly he pulled his hand back to look.

* * *

**Please Review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

There he stood. Mori senpai, but he looked grim. He wore dark robes that wisped around almost like dark smoke. Tamaki slowly stood up he felt his chest tighten in fear. He knew what was coming and he wasn't looking forward to it.

"The ghost of Christmas' yet to come I presume?" Tamaki said. The ghost's expression did not change nor did he acknowledge what Tamaki said.

The room disappeared and was replaced by dark room. A single flat screen television stood out. It appeared as if it were hanging in mid air. Its screen displayed a countdown. When it reached the number one, a montage of videos played along with a commentary.

"Haruhi Fujioka." The woman's voice said. "A diamond in the rough as some called her." Haruhi waved as she got of the car and walked the red carpet at a charity event.

"Her beginnings were modest, her accomplishments outstanding." The voice continued. "Her mother, Kotoko, a lawyer who was a daughter of the prestigious Sohma Empire." Pictures of Kotoko played on the screen ranging from childhood, high school, college, and graduation." She left her family fortune behind to work at a small law firm. That was how she met Ryoji Fujioka."

"When she became pregnant with their daughter the couple were married. Kotoko gave birth to a healthy baby girl." Haruhi's baby picture appeared on the screen. "Unfortunately Kotoko was unable to see her daughter grow up." Pictures of Haruhi and her mother appeared.

"Kotoko had suffered from diabetes since childhood. With the right medicine and diet, she was able to live an active life. But as result of her pregnancy, her condition worsened."

"Her mother, the powerful Chihiro, donated one of her kidneys. Haruhi was two years old when this occurred. Kotoko had been on dialysis."

"Two years went by with Kotoko healthy, but then her body rejected the kidney and she was hospitalized before falling into a coma and then passing away."

"Haruhi grew up trying to fill the void her mother's death had left. She did the cooking and the cleaning while her father worked at a transvestite bar. The lifestyle of her father never bothered her."

"She was an advanced student. She had a dream of becoming a lawyer just like her mother. She was granted a scholarship to the prestigious Ouran Academy, which is where her story really began."

"Not being able to afford the uniform, she wore her own clothes. Because neighborhood kids got gum stuck in her hair, she cut it short. She also lost her contacts before school started and began wearing her grandfather's glasses." They show a picture of Haruhi in her attire.

"One day while trying to find a place to study, she came across the abandon music room number 3 and met the OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB. The Ouran High School Host club was found by the chairman's son Tamaki Suou." They show Tamaki's high school picture.

"He then recruited Ouran's other prestigious students. Kyoya Ootori, Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka, Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka, and the Hitachiin twins Hikaru and Kaoru." They show each of the members high school pictures.

"At first, they were unaware of her gender, but Kyoya Ootori instantly figured it out. Then slowly the rest of the members caught on. Tamaki was of course the last." The narrator continued. Then showed the clip of Haruhi meeting the Host Club. A flashing arrow pointed to the renaissances vase in the background. Tamaki watched the scene play out in front of him. (basically all of episode 1.)

"With her debt of 8 million yen, Haruhi was forced to hide her gender and become a host. The Host Club had many themes for their clients. Each one more grander and popular than the next. Even producing many photo books and a movie." Clips of the movie and the books came across the screen.

"Haruhi became very popular among the clients, but what she was unaware of was that the host were falling in love with her. The most obvious was Tamaki, although it took him the longest to figure it out."

"Each of the hosts had a complex making. Tamaki was the illegitimate child of Yuzuru Suou. He had grown up in France due to his mother's health. His grandmother refused to acknowledge his existence and he was only able to see his father occasionally." Pictures of Tamaki's mother and father appeared along with his childhood pictures.

"When his mother's family fell on hard times. His grandmother offered to support them in exchange Tamaki would come to Japan and cut all ties with his mother. He agreed because he knew without the proper medical treatment his mother had very little chance of survival."

"So Tamaki came to Japan was forced to at the second estate, because his grandmother still had not acknowledged him. He started to attend Ouran Academy and became best friends with Kyoya." Pictures of Kyoya and Tamaki in middle school.

"It was then that he came up with the idea of the host club. The goal to create a family and make woman happy. Did this dream arise from the painful separation from his mother. Did the lack of a family structure cause him to create his own?"

"So slowly he recruited the members. Kyoya, the third son of the Ootori family. His life consisted of living up to the standard of his two older brothers. Living a life being over shadowed."

"Mitsukuni Haninozuka, the heir to the Haninozuka family. He was expected to follow in the path of his family. To give up childish things and become a man."

"Takashi Morinozuka the heir to the Morinozuka family. Bound by blood to serve the Haninozuka family."

"The Hitachiin brothers, Hikaru and Kaoru, always relying on each other. Creating a world only for the two of them."

"And Haruhi, never fully living life to the fullest. Only concentrating on school and work. How is it that when thrown together they created a family that Tamaki desired?"

"Hikaru and Kaoru both were in love with Haruhi, but because of Kaoru's love for his brother he decided not to pursue her and help his brother. Around this time Tamaki became aware of his feelings for Haruhi. Who would win her heart?"

"Well that was simple. Haruhi was in love with Tamaki. All things that seemed to drive her nuts, like his stupidity, his arrogance, his narcissistic ways,…"

"HEY!" Tamaki shouted at the tv. "That's mean!"

"and his idiotic plans that caused more problems in the end for Haruhi than solve anything. Yes in spite of all those flaws in his character-"

"Flaws?" Tamaki shouted again.

"She fell in love with him. His charm and his caring nature slowly made Haruhi open her heart and finally start living her life."

"Not only did the host club change many lives, but Haruhi was the catalyst that made people think outside of their usual ways."

"The two eventually confessed their love and went to study abroad in Boston. After high school, Haruhi returned to the United States to attend Harvard University and then Harvard Law. The two dated for years before Tamaki proposed to her, but unfortunately that was where the fairy tale ended."

"Tamaki took on more responsibilities as the Suou heir and he and Haruhi quickly grew apart. The two ended their romance and moved on. Tamaki with expanding the Suou empire successfully and Haruhi working for her mother's family to better the world."

"Haruhi first began her amazing career when she helped up cover a poisoned water supply scandal and represented the people affected. She did much work with the urban poor. Helping families get through their legal troubles so they could be reunited again."

"This was her office." The camera pans around the room. On the walls were pictures drawn by children thank Haruhi for helping them and their families. "As you can see, she took pride in helping people and happily displayed their gratitude. In these filing cabinets, Haruhi keeps a files on everyone she has helped or is helping. As you can see here" the camera shows opened files. " many of them contain thank you letters."

"She eventually fell in love again with Kaname Suzuki, an up and coming lawyer and politician. The couple met while working with the homeless. Christmas eve at a party for all of her clients, past and present, Kaname proposed marriage."

"Haruhi accepted, but unfortunately their happiness did not last long."

"Spirit, what is this? Why are they doing this?" Tamaki's voice shook. He was hoping he wouldn't see what he was dreading.

"On Christmas day while returning from serving brunch at a soup kitchen, Haruhi was hit by a truck and killed. Her death has been a huge loss to the world. Today marks the 25th anniversary of her death." They show a picture of Haruhi at her memorial where throngs of people pay homage to and leave offerings.

"Tamaki," the ghost's deep voice resonated. "Look around you." Tamaki saw the room he had been standing in lighten. He could see the tv was attached to the wall.

"Wait…" he said slowly as he turned around. "This is my office…" He looked over to his desk. The flat screen turned off. Holding the remote sitting in the big chair was a middle aged Tamaki.

He got up and poured himself a drink and then another one. Tamaki lost count. This future Tamaki was intent of getting very drunk as he flipped through photo albums. Some of the host club. Then one of just Tamaki and Haruhi and then finally just of Haruhi.

Middle aged Tamaki became agitated and began to throw the albums and everything in his office in a drunken fit of rage. He finally stopped when his foot stepped on a picture frame. He looked down and slowly bent down and picked it up.

He looked at it for the longest time before sinking back in his chair sobbing into his desk.

Tamaki walked closer he and then saw what the picture was. It was of the final Host Club gathering. A group picture.

"No… No.. No!" He began to yell. "This can't be the future. Haruhi can't die. She doesn't deserve that. She deserves a life with a family. You can't do this to her!" he cried.

"Then change it." The ghost said.

"How?" Tamaki cried. "How can it?"

"You know the answer." He said. "Look within yourself to find it, but time is running out. Now go." He pointed into the darkness that was spreading.

* * *

**Please Review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

"Haruhi!" Tamaki jumped up out of his bed. "It happened. Last night really happened." He panted. He looked at the clock. He didn't have much time he had to hurry. He ran and changed. Then was down the stairs and out the door. Antoinette ran after him.

"Tamaki?" His mother called to him from the car she, his father, and grandmother were exiting, and that had pulled up. "Where are you going?"

"Mom? Dad? Grandmother?" He stopped for a second.

"We wanted to spend the holiday together." Yuzuru smiled.

"And make sure you didn't work during the holidays." His grandmother said sternly. Tamaki hugged and kissed them all.

"I can't wait, but first I have to hurry." He ran down the drive where a girl was riding past on her pink and purple moped. "I need to borrow this. Please."

"No way!" The girl looked at him like her was nuts. He reached in his wallet and pulled out a wad of cash totaling 1,000,000 yen.

"Here I'll buy it and your gear." Tamaki said. The girl was dumbfounded and quickly stepped aside. "My driver will take you to buy a new one."

"Alright Antoinette, time to save Haruhi!" he exclaimed. Antoinette barked. What a pair they made. Wearing pink helmets with flowers painted on and pink snow goggles. Antoinette rode of the back as Tamaki zoomed off.

"Why didn't he just take the car?" His mother asked. As his family, the girl, and the staff watched he drove off.

"Maybe he was going for more interesting arrival." Yuzuru said.

"I'm beginning to believe that the men in this family lack common sense at crucial moments." Shizue muttered.

"What was that mother?" Yuzuru asked. He hadn't heard her.

"Oh nothing." She said quickly. "Now why don't we all go inside while you pick out a nice new scooter or whatever they're called." She turned to the girl and led her inside. The rest followed.

Tamaki zoomed down the streets like a maniac. He certainly looked odd. A man riding a pink purple scooter with a dog.

Kaoru, Mei, Hikaru, and Suki were just exiting a café where they had decided to get coffee. As they walked out on the sidewalk, they saw Tamaki ride past.

"Tono?" Hikaru and Kaoru exclaimed at together.

"What the hell?" Mei said. "Was he seriously riding a moped?"

"I think there was a dog on it too…" Suki said. Hikaru and Kaoru both began to grin and looked at each other.

"He' back!" the shouted. They both at pulled out their cell phones and began calling people.

"Tamaki and Antoinette are riding on a pink and purple moped?" Kyoya asked with Megumi at his parent's house.

"Tama-chan is back to his old self again?" Honey-senpai said as he watched his children played with their new toys.

"Yeah." Mori senpai said as he and his wife took their children to play in the snow.

"We're pretty sure he's going to see Haruhi." Hikaru said.

"We're headed there now to see what happens." Kaoru said.

Tamaki zoomed past the people who were scrambling out of his way as he took a short cut down a sidewalk. "I'm sorry he shouted! This is matter of life and death!" Antoinette barked along with him. He wove in and out of traffic and ran every red light and stop sign.

"Thank you so much for coming." An older woman bowed to Haruhi.

"No, thank you for allowing me to help." Haruhi smiled.

"I hear you are to married soon. Congratulations." The woman smiled. "May you have many healthy and beautiful children.

"Thank you." Haruhi blushed a little. It had finally hit her that she had said yes to Kaname. "I'd better be going. My father and fiancée are waiting for me." Haruhi waved to the woman and began to walk.

She walked down the street on her usual route, but today she decided to take a detour. Her mind was going a million miles an hour. Had she really told Kaname she had wanted a family right away?

"What is wrong with me?" She said to herself. Rash things like that were against her nature. Maybe it was because of Tamaki. Seeing him again clouded her judgment. That's how she had always gotten sucked into his messes. He was her weakness.

Meanwhile Tamaki had arrived at the soup kitchen. He scanned the streets no sign of Haruhi. "Excuse me." He called to an older woman locking the door.

"Yes?" she said kindly before looking up at him. Her expression instantly changed.

"Have you seen Haruhi Fujioka?" He asked her. "Please I need to find her. I—err I have some important documents concerning a case and I must get to them her immediately."

"Oh my." She became very concerned. "You just missed her. She said she was on her way to meet her father and fiancée."

"Thank you." He said before zooming off. Where was she? He looked around and then it hit him. She was going to the park. She was going to take a short cut through the park! Like she had said in that alternate future about clearing her head. He knew he had to hurry.

He had just come up the street by the park and there she was on the corner. He sighed with relief. She began to cross the street. He saw the truck coming. He watched as it tried to stop, but hit patch of ice. It was headed right for her.

Tamaki hit the gas and head right for her. "Haruhi!" He screamed as he headed for her.

Haruhi looked up when she heard him scream his name. "Senpai…?" The look of confusion quickly changed to horror as she saw Tamaki riding straight for her. She let out a scream.

"Ahhh-ooff." Is what came out of her mouth as Tamaki hit her. They landed in the nearby snow bank. The scooter lay upturned with its wheels spinning some feet away. Tamaki lay on top of Haruhi. Antoinette stood right by him happily barking.

"Haruhi!" he cried happily as he looked down at her.

"Ow—what the hell is wrong with-you….?" She said as she watched the truck crash where she had been standing. Then she passed out.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki said frantically as he gently tapped her face. She groaned. A

An hour later Haruhi was being loaded into the back of an ambulance. She appeared to have a sprained ankle and a broken wrist, but just to be on the safe side they strapped her on the gurney and sedated her, but those measures were mostly taken to prevent Haruhi from hurting Tamaki.

As she had been regaining consciousness, he had decided to sing "You were meant for me." The paramedics had arrived and the rest of the host club members converged on the scene.

"Do you think we should call Kaname?" Suki asked.

"Nah, let's see what happens." Hikaru said.

"He almost killed her in the process of trying to save her life, let's see how she reacts." Kaoru said.

"and they meant you just for-urgh." Tamaki gurgled as Haruhi's uninjured hand grabbed his tie and began twisting it choking him.

"Shut up." She said in sinister hushed voice. "I will kill you, you stupid bastard. I will kill you right now!"

"Ah! Miss you shouldn't do that!" one the paramedics exclaimed as they tried to loosen her grip.

"I think we had better strap her down." The other one said. Tamaki coughed and smoothed his tie out.

"It's alright Haruhi! I love you too. I'll be right behind you." Tamaki called as they loaded her in.

"Tamaki, you idiot!" She screamed before they administered the drugs.

"Yup, he's back alright." The twins said together.

"Same old moron." Kyoya pushed up his glasses.

* * *

**Please Review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Haruhi had been released from the hospital the next day. The only reason she had to stay that long was because of the violent reaction to Tamaki. She felt embarrassed by the way she had acted.

"I can't believe I tried to choke him." She groaned. They were on a private plane to New York.

"You were in a lot of pain and shock. Not to mention his singing. I mean he did just run you over with a moped." Suki tried to comfort her.

"That's much better than being dead." Megumi replied. "He did save you. You should call him. I'm sure he would like to hear from you."

"I don't know…" Haruhi said. "I think it would be too awkward."

"You both are single." Suki added. "Kaname took the break up very well."

"Yeah he did…" Haruhi sighed and looked out the window.

* * *

**Kaname and Haruhi**

Haruhi walked out of the hospital with her father, Megumi, and Suki. After her emotions had settled, she had a lot of things to figure out. One of the most pressing issues was Kaname. He was perfect, but she was not in love with him.

"Hey dad, I think I want to walk for a little bit." Haruhi turned to her dad as he handed her bags to the driver.

"Alright, Haruhi." He kissed the top of her head. "Try to stay out of trouble."

"Would you like us to accompany you?" Suki asked.

"Nah," she waved them off. "You guys go ahead. I know you both have plans for tonight."

Haruhi began walking. Her arm was in a sling due her broken wrist. Turns out she had broken it in three places. She had been surprised by the size it had swelled up to, but that was the least of her worries. She couldn't stop thinking about Tamaki.

"Damn it." She swore. She get replaying those moments in head. Tamaki flying towards her on a pink and purple moped with Antoinette on the back. She began to laugh. Tamaki and Antoinette in matching flower helmets wearing pink snow goggles. That was something the old Tamaki would have done.

"Tamaki Suou." She said and smiled. "What an idiot. What a damn lovable idiot. That stupid jerk!" She groaned. "I can't get you out of my head." What would it say about her character if she just ran back to the guy who broke her heart.

Kaname had never hurt her. He was so caring and optimistic. He made her laugh and want to do better. With him there was a promise of a future.

"Hey there beautiful." Kaname's voice interrupted her thoughts. She turned to see him leaning against a tree. He walked to her and kissed her.

"Kaname, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to meet up with you." He answered. "Suki and Megumi called me and told me you were walking home. I came to make sure you didn't run into any trouble."

"Of course they would." Haruhi grumbled. Why all her female friends found the need to interfere with her love life, she would never understand.

"Something wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Kaname, we need to talk." Haruhi said.

"Uh-oh." He smiled. "I had a feeling this was coming. Your response Christmas Eve was pretty rash for you. Starting a family right now."

"Yeah, I'm not very ready for that just yet." Haruhi smiled a little.

"But there's more." He sighed and smiled. "Your breaking up with me."

"Kaname I-" She looked up at him. He put his finger gently to her lips.

"It's olay. Things were great while they lasted." He smiled again. His smiled warmed her heart. Maybe that was what drew her in. "It's Tamaki isn't it?"

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Well its obvious." He said kindly. "You've been in love with him, but was not with him because he wasn't the same Tamaki you had fallen in love with. After his appearance at the party-"

"You knew he was at the party?" she asked.

"It wasn't hard gossip spreads quickly." He laughed. "He knocked you into the bush. I saw that, but I didn't want to interrupt you two. When you walked away there was something different about you. You accepted so quickly."

"I guess Tamaki has a way of messing with my logical thinking." Haruhi said.

"Love does that to you." He smiled kindly at her and gently brushed her cheek. "I had a feeling that this break up was coming after yesterday. From what everyone said, it was like the old Tamaki. The Tamaki you love."

"Why couldn't I fall in love with you?" Haruhi looked up at him in awe. "You really are perfect." Kaname laughed.

"Believe me I'm not, I'm far from it." He laughed again. "I appreciate the complement. I said before. I don't care how you're in my life as long as you are. I can settle for friends and colleagues."

Haruhi looked down reached into her pocket. She pulled out the diamond engagement ring and held it out to him. "You're lucky the managed to get it off at all. My hand had swelled to three times its normal size. I thought they would have to cut it off."

"Hmm what should I do with it?" he held it up in the sun light. "I don't think I can return it nor do I think it's be wise to use it again."

"Maybe you could wear it." Haruhi teased. "It would look lovely on your hand. Very nice fingers."

"I do have very nice fingers don't I?" Kaname laughed and looked at his hands. "I think I have a better idea. For the sake of charity, we could auction it off. I'm sure the engagement ring of Haruhi Fujioka would fetch a high price."

"You know Kaname that sounds like a wonderful idea." Haruhi began to walk with him. He put his arm around her.

"You know I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." He said.

* * *

**Back to Haruhi**

She looked out the window, her good hand propped under chin. "So who all will be joining us for New Year's eve?" she asked.

"Well all of the hosts promised to come." Suki said as she looked at her ipad. "So Hikaru, Kyoya, Mei and Kaoru, Mori and Ririn, and Honey and Shizuka. Oh and all the children." She finished.

"All the arrangements have been made. Everyone will be staying at the Plaza Hotel. The entire top floor has been reserved." Megumi added.

"The whole floor?" Haruhi said. "Do we really need that many room?"

"It's just a precaution." Suki said.

"Now would you like us to run through the agenda?" Megumi asked.

"I'll start." Suki said. "The goal of this trip is to present to the U.N. what we have accomplished on a global and domestic scale and how it can be implemented in all countries."

"You were chosen to represent because of your knowledge on the subject and your connections." Megumi took over.

"And because you are a woman and a feminist and can present the issues facing women and women's rights better than anyone. Not to mention you are very pretty and everyone likes a pretty face." Suki added. Haruhi gave her an annoyed look at that last comment. "Well it's true, whether you acknowledge it or not." Suki argued.

"New on the agenda." Megumi cleared her throat and continued. "A new charity had practically sprung up over night. This one focuses on education. Its goal is to present scholarships for prestigious institutes all around the world to those who academically and intellectually meet or exceed their requirements, but live in such poverty or poor nations that they wouldn't have the chance otherwise."

"Through this program, they hope to build the world and it's people up." Suki added.

"Sounds very ambitious." Haruhi was paying close attention. " How created this organization? You said this was practically created over night?" Haruhi asked.

"Not practically." Suki said. "It was and its creator is none other than Tamaki Suou." Haruhi was very surprised by this. Tamaki had created a scholarship program.

"Well then there is no way they can be doing this on a global stage this early." Haruhi said.

"From the moment it went public, they have already acquired agreements with the world's top institutions such as Yale, Harvard, Oxford, Princeton, Cambridge, MIT, Imperial College London, ETH Zurich, University of Tokyo, Ouran Academy, Lobelia Academy, and our dear old Waverly Academy. That's only a few, they list goes on." Megumi said.

"Hh how?" Haruhi managed to say. "How did they do that so fast? How much money have they even raised?"

"30 trillion US dollars." Suki said. Haruhi had taken a sip of water and choked.

"30 trillion dollars?" Haruhi couldn't believe this. "What's their name?"

"They only go by the initials DRS Education Group." Megumi said. Just then the pilot made an announcement.

"We are flying over New York City right now. Estimated time of arrival 12:43 p.m. December 29th.

* * *

**Please Review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

The presentation was over with and Haruhi could finally breathe again. It had gone very well and some of the major nations had already promised to work with the various global non-profit groups Haruhi represented and worked with.

"Well Hachibe," Haruhi turned to her animal companion. "Let's go for that long walk in Central Park I promised you." He barked happily in response

Today was December 30th and everyone was arriving and settling in at the Hotel. She was on her own for the rest of the day and for most of New Year's Eve. She had been planning on spending it with Kaname originally, but since they broke up, that was not going to happen.

Tomorrow everyone was going to meet up in Time Square for the countdown.

"I guess you'll be my New Year's date." Haruhi rubbed Hachibe behind the ears. She had been playing fetch with him. She threw the ball again, but not paying attention it went off into the bushed. "Oh shoot." She said as Hachibe rushed off after it.

She was about to go after him when she saw him running back with the ball in his mouth. He was running really fast, Haruhi observed.

"Antoinette!" she thought she heard Tamaki's voice.

"What the hell?" she thought to herself. "Now I'm hearing him? Why does love have to be so maddening?" she wasn't paying attention to the dog. As she looked back up she saw the large dog leap into the air ready to playfully pounce on her.

"ooofff" she let out as she flopped backwards onto the ground. The dog sat on top of her licking her face. Wait there were two dogs licking her face.

"Haruhi!" she heard Tamaki's voice again. The dog was pulled from her and she managed to look right up into the caring violet eyes of Tamaki Suou. "Now I'm seeing things…" she thought to herself.

"I'm so sorry." He pulled her to her feet. "I didn't realize she'd be so excited to see you and Hachibe." He was blushing.

"Tamaki? What are you doing here?" she sounded a little angry, but she really wasn't. Just confused.

"Oh well I—I—um" he stammered for awhile. She took this moment to process everything. Tamaki was standing here right before her in Central Park, New York, New York. This was the same Tamaki that was come flying at her on a little girl's moped with Antoinette riding on the back. Now he was here with his dog that had just knocked her to the ground. And he was stammering like a insecure child. This was also the same man who practically overnight had started the largest worldwide education scholarship program.

Same man who had broken her heart and had seemed to become a uncaring cold hearted man turned world's biggest Philanthropist and to make everything worse, she was completely head over heels in love with him! Against her better judgment, she might add.

She was starting to wonder, who was the biggest fool here Tamaki or her? No it had to be Tamaki she thought.

"So you-um see—well actually-no that's not right…" He was still going at it.

"Just shut up." Haruhi flat out said.

"ohh-ohh ok…" Tamaki fidgeted like a nervous child.

"Why do you keep doing this?" Haruhi said as she glared at him.

"Do what-" he tried to speak.

"Don't talk." She ordered him. "You just have to keep popping up in my life at the worst moments and bring along confusion and chaos."

"That's a little harsh-" He nervously began.

"Shush." Haruhi continued "_You _ made me join that host club, dragged me through all _your_ messes, made me fall in love with _you_ and want to spend the rest of my life with _you_ and then _you_ break my heart."

"Haruhi…" he said softly.

"No, don't talk I'm not finished yet!" Haruhi yelled. "Then I finally move on and pick up the pieces of my life. I get the most amazing boyfriend/fiancé and colleague, then, _you _just had to crash my Christmas party and again bring along all that chaos and confusion.

"I was happy. I was completely sane and normal and—and focused!" Haruhi let out. "_You _single handedly managed to managed to make that all disappear! Poof! Gone now." She waved her hand. "See how I am acting right now? _You _are making me act like a crazy neurotic woman."

"Haruhi?" Tamaki said.

"What?" Haruhi yelled.

"I love you more than anything in the world." He said it so serenely and gently. Haruhi looked up into his face. His eyes seemed to sparkle as he said it.

She could feel herself begin to blush. She felt like she was going to melt into a big puddle. No she was angry at him! But she loved him. No, she told herself that she wouldn't let him get off so easy.

"hrrrnn." Haruhi groaned before turning and quickly putting Hachibe's leash on. She grabbed her things and made a break for it.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki rushed after her. "I love you!" he caught up to her. She had slowed her pace. She groaned again.

"Please stop saying that." She whined.

"Why would I stop saying it. It's true. I really love you." Tamaki said. "Does it bother you?"

"Yes." Haruhi said. Her response was like a slap in the face to Tamaki.

"It—it does? W—why?" He whimpered.

"Because I'm still in love with you and every time you say that I feel like I'm going to melt or explode or even worse rush right into your arms." She said.

"How is that worse?" Tamaki had quickly recovered when he heard her say that she still loved him.

"Because … it just is." Haruhi continued to walk.

"I see how it is. I completely get it." He said. Haruhi stop so abruptly that Tamaki almost bumped into her.

"See what?" she turned to face him.

"That you are just as stubborn as ever." Tamaki smiled.

"Excuse me?" Haruhi crossed her arms.

"Just give me one day." He said.

"What?" Harui had idea where this was going.

"Tomorrow. New Year's Eve." Tamaki said. "Spend the whole day with me. If you still feel that pushing me away is what's best than I will disappear from your life. No more chaos or confusion from me."

"Really? You'd just disappear? Leave me alone forever?" Haruhi looked at him in disbelief.

"I'll even sign a written agreement." Tamaki continued "But I hope that you will realize that we are meant to be together and do me the honor of spending the rest of your life with me."

"And what if I choose to not give you this chance?" Haruhi asked.

"I think you already know the answer to that." Tamaki chuckled. "I will spend all of my free time serenading you until you do."

"Alright fine, you have your chance." Haruhi agreed.

"I shall for you my fair maiden, tomorrow at 10:00 am." Tamaki took her hand and bent down kissed it. "Till then my love." And turned and walked away causally with Antoinette.

Haruhi watched him walk down the path until he was out of sight. Then she looked that the hand that he had kissed. "Hachibe, I'm not sure what I have gotten myself into."

The dog barked happily and Haruhi smiled and laughed as they head in the opposite direction.

* * *

**Next chapter should be the last one. Please Review!**


End file.
